Avatar Cadeo: Book 1 Fire
by immortalgodofwar
Summary: It has been 114 years after Avatar Aang and 70 after Avatar Korra. Now the new Avatar must bring balance from the new benders. The shadow and energy benders. They seek to rule the four Nations. Now it's Cadeo's turn to bring the new era of peace.


**I don't own any recognizeable characters. I only own my own.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Leaving The Home Land**

I always knew that I was special and man was I right. Hi my name is Cadeo and I'm the new Avatar. I live in the Earth Kingdom. To be more specific I live in Ba Sing Se. I loved it here.

It was so easy to practice my earthbending here. My master was my father. He taught me every thing he could. Of course I had to get a new teacher if I was going to be the Avatar.

My new teacher is Master Hsin. He was a very well known powerful earthbender here. He is a very good teacher with an easy personality. Of course when it came time to teach he was very ruthless. His teaching style at first made me want to quit but I stayed and I'm glad I did.

I am now an earthbending master. Now I know what I must do next. I must go somewhere in the Fire Nation and learn firebending. Of course I am not going alone. I'm going with my three best friends. Kwan, Niran, and Kiona.

Kwan was a fellow earthbender. We had met during training because Master Hsin trained him. He was a better earthbender then me though. He had short brown hair and green eyes. He had a very fun personality and so he was easy to get along with.

Niran was a firebender. He was a hot head and had anger problems but he did save me once before when we were kids. Some kids were picking on me and he stopped them. Ever scine then we have been friends. Of course it was sometimes hard to get along with him but we work through it. Besides he needs a firebending teacher just like me. He had black hair and dark brown eyes.

Kiona is brown hair girl with blue eyes. She is a waterbender. She is a very pretty girl. We met when we were young. Her parents moved here to live in the big city. She came from the Southern Water Tribe. She is shy at first but once we got past the shyness we became great friends. I always had a crush on her but never acted because I was a farid to ruin our friendship.

I had already said goodbye to my parents. I could see tears in Kiona's eyes as she said goodbye to her mother. Her father had just recently died.

"Take care Kiona and let the spirits be with you." I heard her mother say before they hugged one last time.

Niran said goodbye to his father. There were no tears but you could clearly see the sadness. His mother had died after giving birth. They only had each other.

"Take good care my son. Learn some firebending." They both chuckled and hugged.

Kwan said goodbye to both his parents. They were both sad to see their only son go. The person that was more sad was Kwan's little sister, Hue. She was just starting to learn earthbending. She wanted to go with us but it was to dangerous for her.

"Please! I want to go with you. Please!" She begged with tears in her eyes.

"Hey don't cry. I'll be back soon. I just have to help Cadeo in being the Avatar. He needs us because with out us he wouldn't be able to do it. He's useless with out us." He said comforting her.

I felt something nudge my side. It was my pet Tiger-Dillo, Min. Her big eyes were full of sadness. She probably thought I wasn't going to take her with me. I would never leave her. I've had her ever scine she was a cub.

"Why so sad Min? What you think I'm going to leave you? Well guess what, I'm not going to go with out you." I said petting her head. She purred and licked my face. The sadness was gone. Now it was time to leave.

Everyone finished saying goodbye and now we headed to the Wall. The Wall separated. We all took our first steps out of Ba Sing Se. We were now out of the city.

We walked to the forest line that was a mile away.

Darkness started to overcome the peaceful forest. The moon was starting to rise.

"I think we should make camp. There is a river near here where we can rest and get clean water." Niran said.

We reached the river. Min went to the water's edge and drank. Kiona filled the canteens. We were setting up our sleeping bags when I heard Min hiss at a dark spot in the trees.

"Hey, what's wrong girl?" I asked. Min kept hissing at the same spot.

"Hey guys come over here. Min keeps hissing at something." The group walks over to where Min and I are. We stare at the spot and see nothing.

"Maybe Min is going crazy. Aren't you girl?" Kwan said petting her. That didn't calm her down. She was still hissing.

Out of no where a voice came from the spot. "Well look what we have here. Campers from Ba Sing Se. Are you lost children?" Said the creepy voice. The shadows seemed to get thicker. Something wasn't right.

"It's shadow benders." Kiona said.

Seven men materialised out of the shadows. The shadows swirled around them. Licking their hands. They wanted blood. That's what the shadows always wanted. Shadowbenders were basicly death dealers. They were hungry for blood just like the shadows.

"We aren't lost. So why don't you just leave us alone. I am the Avatar and I am on an important mission to learn the elements." I said proudly.

"Well then let's teach the Avatar his first lession." With that the leader gathered more shadows. He sent them flying at us. We were so dead.

**Just to let you know the four main characters are seventeen. Also I hope you like the Avatar's pet, the Tiger-Dillo Min. I thought the Tiger-Dillo is actually knid of cool. I was going to give him a Spirit Wolf but decided againest it. I am also thinking of adding a Koala Otter and a Giant Eel Hound. Tell me what you think in your reviews.**


End file.
